An insulated window having spaced apart panes of glass giving the appearance of a true divided lite is desirable. This kind of window is represented in the Palmer Pat. No. 4,783,938 wherein an internal grid of muntin bars is positioned between the spaced apart panes of glass. The muntin bars are formed from a single member extending from a perimeter bar to a connector at an intersection of a plurality of individual muntin bars.
It is desirable to have flexibility in selecting the apparent effective width of the internal muntin bar and be able to do so at a minimum cost for materials and assembly.